


West End Kids

by PeriodicallyBleeding



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Gang World, Blood and Gore, Drug Dealing, I'M SO EXCITED TO POST THIS YALL HAVE NO IDEA, M/M, Weapons, more as the chapters progress - Freeform, there's gonna be so much SIN
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-26 03:21:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4988230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeriodicallyBleeding/pseuds/PeriodicallyBleeding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Princess suits you better, by the way."</p><p> </p><p>"Sure, whatever you're into, pretty boy."</p><p> </p><p>AKA It's finally here! Me and Z_ai have been working on this for the past few months so yeah i'm vv excited for this, if u haven't watched the video promo i suggest you watch it before reading ok that's all enjoy ~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. +Everywhere I Go+

**Author's Note:**

> YALL HAVE NO IDEA HOW EXCITED I AM FOR THIS OMG OK FEEDBACK IS APPRECIATED THANK U

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "This one's for  
> Everyone that's said I'm nothing  
> This one's for  
> My friends who don't give a fuck  
> So if you don't give a fuck,  
> Sing
> 
> Everywhere I go,  
> I'm higher than United, fly with me  
> Everybody knows  
> There's no sleep to Brooklyn, no sleep
> 
> We get high, we get by, yeah we roll with it  
> We been up, we been down, we got over it
> 
> Everywhere we go,  
> We're the kings and queens  
> And we run this city."

Josh’s eyes darted around the alleyway, searching.

 

_ Waiting. _

 

He leaned back in the car seat, kicking his feet up on the dashboard; scruffy combat boots squeaking against the polished metal. He fished in his pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes; flicking one out and catching it in his mouth before lighting it and taking a long drag. His eyes drifted to the side as he exhaled, Pete was hunched over, one foot on the dashboard; he was biting the blood from earlier that day out from underneath his fingernails. Josh landed a slap to the back of his head, practically baring his teeth at him.

 

“Hey, keep your fucking eyes open.” 

 

Pete scowled, putting his other foot on the dashboard as he looked out the front window; it was getting dark now, the sunset shining in ever so slightly, illuminating the narrow alleyway with a dusky orange hue.

 

“Where the fuck is this asshole.” Pete muttered to himself, leaning back in his seat. Josh narrowed his eyes, scanning the space.

 

“Probably a setup.” He shrugged, Pete snapped his head around to look at him, eyes going wide.

 

“Then why the fuck are we here?”

 

“When have I ever turned down a fight, _Petey_?” Josh huffed out a laugh, his tone bordering on condescending. He pulled his legs off the dashboard and hit the glove compartment, it popped open and out rolled a small pocket knife. Pete shook his head with a disbelieving laugh as Josh grabbed it and twirled it between his fingers.

 

“We should call the others, it’s fucking creepy down here, I don’t like it.” Pete turned to look out the back window of the car, eyes darting around in paranoia. Josh took another drag of his cigarette before handing it to Pete, flashing him a one-sided grin.

 

“That’s what makes it more fun.”

 

“You don’t even know this guy, rival gangs don’t do deals, there’s something shady about this.” Pete took a drag of the cigarette, smoke flowing out into the air as he exhaled.

 

“We’re the fucking Kings, they know not to fuck with us.” Josh droned, a bored tone in his voice. Suddenly he tensed up, punching Pete in the shoulder before nodding out the window. Pete looked out to see a car pull up in front of them, the headlights blocking their vision.

 

“Get the bat.” Josh hushed his voice. Pete nodded, stubbing the cigarette out in his palm and flicking it to the floor of the car before turning around reaching into the backseat slowly, making sure to keep as low as possible.

 

The headlights of the old-looking car turned off, a figure got out of the driver's seat, kicking the car door shut behind him, followed by a taller one getting out of the passenger side. Josh narrowed his eyes, suddenly latching onto Pete’s arm as he tried to get out of the car, shaking a quick ‘no’ to him.

 

“Stay here.” He looked at Pete sternly, ignoring his confused look as he opened the door and got out, the gravel crackling underneath his feet as he slammed the door and leaned against the car, lighting up another cigarette. He took a drag and looked over at the two figures. One of them was tall, with brown hair and hazel eyes to match, he was wearing a denim jacket and scuffed, ripped leather jeans complete with ratty looking sneakers. The other was probably about an inch shorter, he was tan, Josh noted he had black rings around his arm and his outfit was similar to that of his own, fancy leather jacket with spikes decorating the shoulders, black jeans and combat boots. He had a smug look on his face as he walked over, examining Josh.

 

“Who’s the pretty boy?” He flicked his head up, walking around and sitting atop the hood of his car, crossing his legs as he looked Josh up and down.

 

Josh let out a low, dark chuckle, walking around to the front of his own car and leaning against the hood, folding his arms after taking another drag on his cigarette. He eyed the man, biting his lip as he cocked his head.

 

“Heard you were looking to deal.” 

 

The man shrugged, looking over to his friend.

 

“Did you come _alone_?” The other man grinned, cracking his knuckles. Josh smirked, letting out a laugh as he banged his fist on the hood of the car and watching their faces drop as Pete stepped out of the car, baseball bat in hand.

 

“Do you think i’m _stupid_?” Josh cocked his head, a smug grin on his face. Pete attended his side, perching up on top of the hood of the car and smiling sweetly at the men.

 

“These guys giving you trouble?” He pointed the bat at the two men, the taller one stiffened, cracking his knuckles once again. Josh grabbed the bat, lowering it as he looked at Pete with a stern expression.

 

“Look.” He snapped his head around to look at the two men, “Are you looking for a deal or not.”

 

The man with the rings around his arm nodded, reaching into his pocket and pulled out a huge wad of rolled up fifties, “Depends, what do you have?”

 

“I’ve got some shit to sell.” Josh shrugged nonchalantly, the man narrowed his eyes.

 

“Where did you get it from?”

 

“What are you, _a cop_?”

 

“I’m a _skeptic_.” The man retaliated through gritted teeth, Josh let out a sigh as he walked around to the back of the car, slamming his fist on the boot and watching as it popped open. He grabbed a few baggies of the crystal white powder and closed the boot, walking back around to the front of the car and flinging one of the small bags at the man. He caught it, narrowing his eyes as he held it up and inspected it.

 

"You can try some if you want, _my treat_." Josh smirked, shuffling the other bags in his hands. The two men looked at each other, huffing out collective laughs.

 

"We don't do that shit, we prefer ruining _other_ people's lives, not our own." The man with the denim jacket grinned sweetly, running a hand through his hair.

 

Suddenly they heard a siren in the distance, everyone stilled, panic came across Pete’s face as he looked at Josh. Josh let out a sigh, his demeanor unusually calm.

 

“Hurry the fuck up.” He looked under his eyes at the two men, they looked at each other before nodding quickly, the man with the rings around his arm hopped off the hood of the car and stepped forward, as did Josh. They exchanged their goods, Josh making eye contact with the man for a split second.

 

“There, that wasn’t hard was it?” Josh grinned cockily, pocketing the cash, “Now get the fuck out of _our_ territory.” He turned on his heel and walked back to the car, Pete following after. They got back into the car, the sirens were getting closer, probably about a block away. Josh paused in thought before leaning out the window of the car, clicking his fingers at the man with the rings around his arm, the man turned around, confusion on his face.

 

“Hey, what’s your name?” Josh smirked, the man narrowed his eyes at him.

 

“Tyler, this is Brendon.” He gestured to his friend, “Yours?”

 

“Josh. _Princess_ suits you better, by the way.” Josh laughed, Tyler smirked before letting out a chuckle.

 

“Sure, whatever you’re into, _pretty boy_.” He raised his eyebrow, and with that he was turning on his heel and getting into his car, Brendon following after him.

 

Josh started the car and reversed out of the alleyway, flashing his headlights one last time before driving off, the sirens were long gone by now. 

 

“We just dealt with the _Queens_ , dude.” Pete sighed, fidgeting nervously. Josh looked at him out of the corner of his eye, an eyebrow raised.

 

“And?”

 

“This isn’t gonna go down well with the city, our rep-”

 

“Our reputation is fine, fucking _stellar_.” Josh snapped, “We run this city, a few deals with the Queens isn’t gonna change shit.” 

 

“A few?” Pete’s eyes widened, Josh grinned with a shrug.

 

“I have a feeling we’ll be dealing with them again, soon.”

 

Pete narrowed his eyes, quickly shrugging it off, finding it best not to anger his boss. Night was falling across the streets, the headlamps flickering on and illuminating the road ahead of them. Josh turned the radio on, the sound of Motorhead filled the car as a grin broke out on Pete’s face.

 

“ _Fuck. Yes_.”

 

Josh flung his head back in laughter, stepping on the gas pedal harder and racing through the streets as he started drumming on the steering wheel and Pete started belting the lyrics out, swerving through the cars and ignoring all the agitated beeps from the cars alongside them. They ran a stoplight and Pete huffed out a cackle, shouting a very eloquent ‘get fucked’ out the window to the drivers on the road honking their horns. 

 

“Hey, get the masks, i’m in the mood for some _shopping_.” Josh raised his eyebrow with a smirk, Pete grinned, busting open the glove compartment and pulling out two black balaclavas. Josh took one out of his hands, taking his hands off the steering wheel as he put it on, ignoring the squeak of worry Pete let out as he grabbed the steering wheel for him. Josh tied it around his head so it was covering his nose and mouth, he gripped the steering wheel, pressing the gas pedal harder as he swerved around the corner of the desolated streets, the sound of screeching tires ricocheting of the buildings. Pete tied his balaclava around himself too, raising an eyebrow at Josh, nodding. 

 

Suddenly Josh came to an abrupt stop, Pete had to throw his hand on the dashboard to stop himself from slamming his head against it. Josh clapped him on the shoulder cockily and got out, heading around to the back of the car and banging open the boot, pulling out another bat. He closed the boot and pointed to a store that was across the street, it was a jewelers, with bright lights illuminating the front of it. A few passers by were walking the streets, looking at them in fear before quickly averting their eyes as they caught sight of the “Kings” logo scrawled across Josh and Pete’s jackets.

 

This city knew _exactly_ who they were. 

 

Josh steeled himself before crossing the street, elegantly smashing a tail-light out on a random car as he walked towards the store, growling at the passerby that had stopped in shock. They strut into the store, everyone in it froze and looked at them with wide eyes, some of them hurried out past the two while avoiding eye contact. Josh’s eyes scanned the store, he gripped his bat tighter and rested it on his shoulders as he used his free hand to pull his balaclava down.

 

He greeted the horrified faces with a mischievous, one-sided smirk.

 

  
_ “So, who’s first?” _


	2. +Dignity+

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You manipulate  
> With your bag of tricks  
> You're playing God with the world on my shoulder 
> 
> I can't regulate  
> Cause the world's at stake  
> We're so lost that we all think it's over 
> 
> But I'm the one to blame  
> For this burning pain  
> It's eating up the world  
> And we gonna live it in shame  
> It's hard to maintain  
> when it's so insane  
> It's so, so insane  
> So kids don't listen to your parents  
> The parents can't teach us  
> All they ever left was a world in a mess."

 

“What the fuck happened to you?” Frank’s eyes went wide as Josh and Pete strut into their den. Josh let out a low chuckle, flinging the bag of jewelry at Frank before limping over to the old ratty couch and collapsing down onto it. The robbery the night before was a success, Josh managed to scare the jewelers into promising not to tell the cops, not that it would matter anyway, Josh could always pay them off.

 

“What’s this?” Frank shook the bag, Josh wiped some blood off his mouth with the back of his hand, looking at him with a cocky grin.

 

“A little present, Frankie.”

 

“For me?” Frank cocked his head, Pete walked by him, rolling his eyes as he landed a slap to the back of his head.

 

“No, _dumbass,_ you have to sell them.” He seethed, grabbing the first aid kit off the table before walking over and sitting down beside Josh. Frank scowled, opening the bag and a look of sheer confusion crossing his face as he seen what was inside.

 

_“...Jewelry?”_

 

“Is there a problem?” Josh narrowed his eyes, Frank shrugged, his expression still slightly confused.

 

“No-one wants...jewelry, no one will buy it-”

 

“Then find someone who will.” Pete cut him off through gritted teeth, pulling out a bandage and wrapping it around his knuckles. He handed the sewing kit to Josh, who took it and went to work on the gash along his arm, wincing as he stitched it up. Suddenly the door swung open and the strong stench of alcohol drifted into the room, everyone looked to see Jack stagger in, flask in one hand and a cigarette in the other.

 

“You look like shit.” Pete rolled his eyes, Jack snorted, walking over to the other couch and collapsing onto it, lying lengthways and taking another swig of his flask.

 

“Could say the same for you, Wentz, who’d you fuck up this time?” His speech was slurred, raising an eyebrow as he took a drag of his cigarette, blowing the smoke out in tiny ringlets.

 

“Jewelry store on the corner of 6th, some random guy tried to be a _‘hero’._ ”

 

“We took care of him.” Josh grinned, clenching and unclenching his fist as he tied his knuckles with a bandage, hissing slightly at the pain that shot through his hand. Frank was still standing, unsure as to what to do with the jewelry, a clueless expression on his face.

 

“What are you fucking waiting for, christmas? _Go!_ ” Pete spat at him, Frank stayed put, looking down to the ground.

 

“No-one will buy these...they want drugs or guns, not a fucking bracelet.” He looked at Pete and Josh, Pete stood up and walked towards Frank, his eyes dark.

 

“What the fuck did you just-”

 

 _“Wait._ ” Josh clicked his fingers, Pete stilled and turned around, looking at Josh with narrowed eyes.

 

“I know who we can sell them to.” Josh broke out into a scheming grin, “C’mon, who around here likes fancy shit?”

 

Pete furrowed his eyebrows in thought, eyes scanning the ground.

 

 _“The Queens!”_ Jack piped up, holding his flask in the air as he rolled off the couch with a thud. Pete’s eyes went wide as he looked at Josh in disbelief, folding his arms.

 

“Really? You’re seriously wanting to deal with them again?”

 

“Why not?” Josh shrugged, his expression bordering on offended, “It’s business, we give them what they want, they give us what we want in return, use your fucking head.”

 

Pete let out a defeated sigh, biting his lip as he looked to the floor in thought, “Fine, but don’t be surprised if they fuck us over, I don’t trust them.”

 

“And they shouldn’t trust us.” Josh retaliated, a smug grin on his face, “Frank, find Dallon and tell him to get his ass down here asap, I need him to make a few calls for me.”

 

Frank nodded, throwing the bag of jewelry back to him before grabbing his jacket and heading for the door. Pete rolled his eyes as he left, sitting on the couch with a huff.

 

“I can’t believe you actually trust him to get shit done for us.”

 

“He’s not _that_ bad.” Josh let out a chuckle, clapping Pete on the shoulder before getting up and walking over to the table, going about organising stuff for the next deal. Pete snorted, rolling his eyes once again.

 

“He’s a dumbass.”

 

“He’s _loyal_.” Josh shrugged, he set the bag on the table and grabbed his jacket, pulling it on before walking over to the wall and grabbing a small pocket knife off one of the holsters. Suddenly the door swung open, Josh turned to see Frank walk in, Dallon following behind him.

 

“You needed me?” Dallon cocked his head, walking over to the couch and sitting down, giving Pete a quick nod and clap on the shoulder.

 

“Yeah, I need you to get hold of the Queen's, tell them I have another deal for them.” Josh examined the knife, twirling it in between his fingers before pocketing it. Dallon narrowed his eyes, hands fidgeting in his lap.

 

_“Again?”_

 

“Is there a problem with that?” Josh’s face dropped, Dallon’s expression quickly turned to one of fear.

 

“N-No, i’ll uh-i’ll make a few calls, yeah.” He nodded, standing up and heading for the door, not bothering to look back for fear of angering Josh more.

 

“Oh, and Dallon?” Josh cocked his head, a smirk playing on his lips, “Tell him _‘pretty boy’_ wants him to come alone.”

 

Pete, Frank, Dallon and Jack collectively looked at Josh in confusion, glancing at each other with furrowed brows..

 

“Right, sure.” Dallon nodded quickly, and with that he was gone.

 

“You did good, Frankie.” Josh assured with a smile, Frank practically beamed, a triumphant look on his face.

 

 _“...pretty boy?”_ Pete cocked his head, looking Josh up and down. Josh let out a chuckle, walking over to the table and grabbing the bag of jewelry.

 

“Don’t ask.” He grinned, pocketing the bag and heading for the door, “Call the others, tell them if shit goes south to get their asses over to Strandboulevard, that’s where i’ll be.”

 

Pete nodded while Frank waved a small goodbye as Josh left, pulling his hood up as he walked out into the evening air, shoving his hands in his pockets. He got into his car, reaching into the glove compartment and pulling out his phone, there was a message from Dallon:

 

Dallon: He said he’ll be there in 20 minutes, alone.

 

Josh smirked, throwing his phone to the side as he started up the car and reversed out of the alleyway, turning the radio on before stepping on the gas pedal. He glanced around, nighttime was falling and the rain was beginning to fall across the streets. Strandboulevard was across the other side of the city, Queen’s territory, he checked in the rearview mirror to make sure he brought his bat, a few deals didn’t change the fact they were rival gangs. He pressed the pedal harder, racing through the streets and - as usual - running every stoplight in sight, flipping off the agitated fellow drivers. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his cigarettes, keeping one hand on the wheel as he lit one, taking a drag before exhaling slowly, leaning back in his seat. Josh tensed up slightly as he passed the ‘border’ into Queens territory, as evident of the “Queens” logos spray painted across almost every abandoned building in sight.

 

He caught sight of a sign that read _‘Strandboulevard Next Left’_ , taking a deep breath as he rounded the corner and slowed down, glancing out each side of the windows, looking for some shady alleyway that he was sure he’d be in. He spotted an alleyway to his left, the faint shine of headlights emanating from it, he drove in, coming to a stop and waiting for the tell-tale signal of flashing headlights to show it was him. The car flashed its headlights and Josh steeled himself, grabbing his phone and pocketing it before getting out. He took another drag of his cigarette as he leaned against his car, scuffing his boots against the wet gravel. He glanced over in time to see the other car’s door swing open and Tyler step out. Josh took note of his appearance today, it was pretty much the same as yesterdays, with the exception he was wearing circle-lensed, rose tinted sunglasses...and he had a lollipop hanging out of his mouth.

 

“If you wanted something to suck on you could’ve just asked, _princess._ ” Josh smirked, eyeing him up and down before walking around to the front of his car and leaning against the hood. Tyler let out a laugh, shaking his head as he walked around and sat on the hood of his car, twirling the lollipop around with his tongue.

 

“Yeah, you’d like that, wouldn’t you?” He grabbed the lollipop and pulled it out of his mouth with a pop, narrowing his eyes at it, “I’ll be sure to come to you when I want something a little... _smaller.”_

 

Josh flung his head back in laughter before looking at him with a cocked head and a sly grin, “I’d watch that pretty little mouth of yours, unless of course, you don’t want these.” He reached into his pocket and pulled out the bag of jewelry, throwing it absentmindedly in the air and catching it again. Tyler rolled his eyes, popping the lollipop back in his mouth before folding his arms.

 

“Yeah, heard you had something for me. Can I ask _what_ exactly?” He crossed his legs, head tilting as his face turned to one of boredom.

 

“These’ll interest you, I heard you have an acquired taste.” Josh chuckled, throwing his cigarette to the ground before reaching into the bag and pulling out one of the diamond rings, holding it up with a grin. Tyler seemed to instantly perk up, his eyes turning from distant to intrigued as he looked at it.

 

“Holy shit, how much is _that_ worth?” He cocked his head, looking at Josh almost innocently.

 

“ _At least a quickie._ ” Josh shrugged with a low laugh, Tyler turned his nose up in disgust, looking Josh up and down.

 

“What do you think i am, a cheap slut?”

 

“If the shoe fits.” Josh smirked, looking from the ground to up at Tyler through hooded eyelids, “Feel free to wear it, princess.”

 

“So you think you can _buy_ me with pretty rings?” Tyler retaliated, popping the lollipop out of his mouth once again as he tilted his head, examining Josh.

 

“I’ve got more than just rings.” Josh added, suddenly flinging the bag at Tyler, Tyler caught it with a noise of surprise, almost sliding off the hood of the car much to the amusement of Josh. Tyler opened the bag and looked inside, his eyes practically burning fire as he pulled out the different pieces of jewelry, threading through his fingers and falling back into the bag. Suddenly Josh walked over, startling Tyler as he spoke up, his voice barely hushed.

 

“So...do we have a deal?” He looked down at him with a cocky grin, Tyler closed the bag and paused in thought, before hooking his legs around Josh’s waist and pulling him in, looking up at him with a smirk.

 

“Depends, how much are you willing to give?” He put the lollipop back into his mouth, raising an eyebrow at him.

 

“How much are you willing to take, princess?” Josh leaned in, his mouth barely hovering above Tyler’s ear as his hand trailed down Tyler’s jacket. Suddenly the passenger side car door swung open, Josh stilled, his eyes going dark.

 

“Tyler what’s the hold up- _Oh_ …” The man stopped, eyes narrowing as he looked Josh up and down. Josh pulled back, keeping his voice hushed.

 

“I told you to come alone.” His eyes darted to the man before back to Tyler. Tyler let out a sigh, ducking his head before snapping around to look at the man.

 

“Alex, wait in the fucking car.” He rolled his eyes, Alex still looked skeptical, but nodded nonetheless, getting back into the car and closing the door behind him. Tyler quickly regained his composure, latching a hand onto Josh’s jacket and pulling him back in, he slipped something into Josh’s back pocket, a smirk on his face.

 

“Here’s my number, to be continued?” He cocked his head. Josh huffed out a low chuckle, leaning in to whisper one last thing before grabbing the bag of jewelry and walking back to his car.

 

 

“We’ll see, kitten.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> josh got me feelin some kinda way in this


End file.
